Missing
by Isajackson
Summary: OS – Miranda est partie et a laissé une lettre à Déclan…


**Spoiler : Aucun en particulier**

**Saison : Aucune, on va dire hors saison**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, pas plus que la chanson.**

**Résumé : OS – Miranda est partie et a laissé une lettre à Déclan…**

**Note de l'auteur : Ceci est un petit cadeau pour ma meilleure amie Emilie qui est fan de cette série et en particulier d'Adrian Pasdar. J'ai choisi cette chanson parce que je sais qu'elle l'adore !! Cette tite fic est pour toi ma puce !! J'espère qu'elle te plaira !! Je t'aime fort !! Bisous !! Ta Nabelle**

**Note n°2 : je précise que n'étant pas aussi fan de la série que ma Milie, je ne connais pas très bien les personnages. J'écris donc un peu au feeling.**

**Missing**

Déclan entra sans frapper dans le petit bureau de Miranda. Il fut surpris de le trouver vide. Habituellement, la jeune femme était toujours là, en train de travailler à une thèse ou à un devoir.

L'anthropologue était un peu ennuyé. Il avait prévu de demander son aide à la jeune femme pour une enquête qu'on venait de lui confier. Très bien songea t'il, je repasserai plus tard. Il se dirigeait vers la porte lorsqu'il la vit, posée bien en évidence sur le bureau. Une enveloppe qui portait son nom. Déclan la prit et l'ouvrit. Il en sortit une lettre sur laquelle il reconnu l'écriture de Miranda. Elle commençait par ces mots.

_**Please, please forgive me**_

_**But i won't be home again**_

_**Maybe someday you'll have woke up**_

_**And barely conscious, you'll say to no one**_

"_**isn't something missing ?"**_

Au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait la lettre, le visage de Déclan se peignait d'incompréhension. Comment n'avait t'il pu rien voir ? Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle ?

Bien sûr, il était plus souvent obnubilé par ses enquêtes ou ses cours et parfois c'était à peine s'il remarquait la jeune femme. Pourtant, il lui avait prouvé à plusieurs reprises qu'il tenait énormément à elle. Avec le voile du moine par exemple. Mais apparemment, aux yeux de l'étudiante, ça n'avait pas été suffisant. Peut-être aurait il du être plus explicite avec elle ?

_**You won't cry for my absence, i know**_

_**You forgot me long ago**_

**_Am i that unimportant... ?_**

_**Am i so insignificant... ?**_

_**Isn't something missing ?**_

_**Isn't someone missing me ?**_

Comment pouvait elle penser une seule seconde qu'elle ne comptait pas pour lui ? Déclan ne comprenait pas. Ou plutôt si, il ne comprenait que trop bien. Il n'avait jamais été vraiment à son écoute et c'est seulement maintenant qu'il s'en rendait compte. Alors que la jeune femme était partie. Il devait la retrouver pour lui expliquer, lui faire comprendre qu'à sa manière il l'aimait… il devait la retrouver.

_**Even thought i'd be sacrificed**_

_**You won't try for me, not now**_

**_Though i'd die to know you love me_**

_**I'm all alone**_

_**isn't someone missing me ?**_

Si il y a quelqu'un pensa Déclan en refoulant les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es partie ? L'anthropologue soupira puis remis la lettre dans l'enveloppe et sorti de la pièce.

Il se rendit à l'hôpital Saint-Joseph, où il pourrait parler à son amie Peggy, du moins il l'espérait. Il savait qu'il allait se faire passer un savon lorsqu'il lui montrerait la lettre. C'est sans grand enthousiasme qu'il frappa à la porte du bureau de la psychiatre. Elle l'invita à entrer d'une voix claire. Il poussa doucement la porte et fit un pas dans le bureau. La jeune femme étudiait un dossier, assise à son bureau. Lorsqu'il entra, elle leva la tête.

- ah c'est toi Déclan ? qu'est ce qu'il y a ? tu es encore sur une enquête et tu as besoin de moi ?

- non pas vraiment murmura t'il

- alors qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

- eh bien Miranda m'a laissé ça… dit il en tendant la lettre à Peggy.

Celle-ci la prit et la parcouru rapidement. A la grande surprise de Déclan, elle n'eut pas vraiment l'air étonnée.

_**Please, please forgive me**_

_**But i won't be home again**_

_**I know what you do to yourself**_

_**Shudder deep and cry out :**_

"_**isn't something missing ?**_

_**isn't someone missing me?"**_

- tu aurais du t'y attendre Déclan dit elle en le regardant

- je sais soupira l'anthropologue, mais je crois que je ne voulais pas le voir…

- et pourquoi es tu venu me voir ? tu penses que je sais où elle est ?

- peut-être…

- relis les dernières lignes répliqua Peggy en lui tendant la lettre, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit prête à te voir pour le moment

- donc tu sais quelque chose

Pour toute réponse, la psychiatre mis la lettre dans la main de Déclan et attendit.

Déclan pris la lettre à contrecoeur et se décida à la relire. Lorsqu'il arriva au dernier paragraphe, il ne pu retenir quelques larmes.

_**And if i bleed, i 'll bleed**_

_**Knowing you don't care**_

_**And if i sleep just to dream of you**_

_**And wake without you there**_

_**Isn't something missing ?**_

_**Isn't something...**_

- je suis un idiot soupira Déclan

- au moins tu t'en rends compte sourit Peggy. Ne t'en fais pas pour Miranda, elle a besoin d'être seule quelques temps, elle reviendra

- tu en es sûre ?

- oh oui, retourne à l'université, je crois que tu as des étudiants qui t'attendent.

Déclan se leva et sourit à la jeune femme. Avant de sortir du bureau, il se dirigea vers elle, contourna son bureau et l'enlaça. Puis il déposa un baiser sur sa joue et murmura :

- merci…

Peggy lui sourit et le regarda partir. Miranda n'y était pas allée de main morte mais il fallait bien ça pour le réveiller.

**FIN**

**Alors ça t'a plu ma puce ? J'espère sincèrement que oui ! **

**Et vous ? ça vous a plu ? reviews ?**


End file.
